The Sea at Sunset: A sequel to My Azure Heroine
by patrengkee
Summary: Will Demyx and Olette be able to keep thier love strong even after the next events to happen?


Patrengkee: _**The Sea at Sunset **_is a sequel to a story titled _**My Azure Heroine **_by Kixette, in which I helped her in editing her English grammar errors.

Link: /s/4206008/1/MyAzureHeroine

**- - - - - - - - -**

**The Sea at Sunset**

_A Sequel to "My Azure Heroine"_

We walked across the seaside, hand-in-hand. I was smiling at the morning star, while you watched me stare at the setting sun.

You gave me a quick peck on my cheek, and that made me blush as I held my cheek with my hand.

"D…Demyx…!"

You just smiled.

And I smiled back.

Your eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and I leaned myself against you.

"Why are so quiet today?" I asked, noticing that you hadn't told me any new story about your journeys. "I was hoping I could listen to something new."

My smile faded as yours did.

"Olette?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

I looked at you in surprise as I heard your apology. "…why?"

Your head bowed. "I was hoping to make you happy all day. Now you're not."

I ignored what you said and grabbed your arm, hugging you tight.

"I don't need any story, really," I said, digging my face in your chest. "All I need is you. I don't need anything else because I—I love you."

You suddenly froze when you heard that. "I—I-I… I… l—love you too…"

When I heard the tone of your voice, my face fell.

"You don't sound firm."

We both fell silent as I crept away from your arms. I embraced myself, wondering if what was happening to use since five days ago was all real.

--**--**

I remembered the incident yesterday. Even if I don't have a heart, I could tell that being separated from you hurts.

And much more, I couldn't help it.

Seeing you sad because of me? I can't take it!

I'm a nobody while you're a real human. You have a heart and I don't. You're sure that you love me but I'm not!

After that "I love you" incident, I looked at you, then my eyes went to the sea. The sea and the sunset together reminds me of the both of us. It reminded him of the beautiful Azure butterflies that made us meet. That day that changed me. The day that I felt like I had a heart, even if I don't have one.

My mind went back to day where the Organization and I had a meeting after our first night. I was the last one to be there.

_The ten—not including me—remaining members glared down at me as I enter the room Where the Nothing Gathers._

"_Number nine," Xemnas said, "Where have you been?"_

_I swallowed hard as I answered him, "Um… I was battling with a couple of Heartless, Superior…"_

_Xigbar scoffed. "Battling Heartless… or spending some time with a girl?"_

_I gasped._

"_Number seven found you talking to a girl on the seashore at Twilight Town. Talking to humans is a rule I strictly forbid!" The Superior said, his eyes shooting daggers at me._

_And so were the other members._

"_Hey, Demyx," Axel said, leaning his elbows on his knees, "Stop pretending o have a heart. You'll regret it soon enough."_

_I looked down at my feet. I heard Larxene give her little evil laugh, as if she was plotting something._

"_Dem?" She said, crossing her legs and leaning her arms on her seat, "How 'bout if I kill that girl for you so you won't be irresponsible?"_

_I gasped in surprise. "No-!"_

_While the others spoke, I didn't listen to them. I didn't respond either. I just looked down at my feet._

_Then I noticed Roxas looking depressed, like a real human. I wondered why when he can't even feel. I immediately shook off my thoughts._

"_Do we have an agreement, number nine…?" Xemnas asked._

_I didn't hear what he said, but I said yes anyway._

I sighed, and I pulled you close to my arms. I hugged you tight as if it was the last time I could ever embrace you again—like the last time I could feel your warmth. Your heart.

You smiled, and you embraced me back.

Later, we found ourselves with our lips pressed together.

"I love you, Demyx."

I hugged you again. "I love you too, Olette."

Then something came into his mind.

"_Dem? How 'bout if I kill that girl for you so you won't be irresponsible?"_

My face went blank as I remembered what Larxene said.

But when I saw you smile, It was like the thought was blown away.

--**--**

We held each other's hands again, smiling as I stared at your blue eyes.

"Olette… thank you," You said as we continued walking.

"I should be thanking you," I said, giggling.

Then you stopped walking.

"I think you should know the truth."

My head tilted in cluelessness. "W…what truth?"

"Olette… I'm—I'm a nobody," You said, your shoulders slumping, your smile fading.

"What?" I asked again. "What—what's a nobody?"

You sighed. "Nobodies don't have hearts, Olette. We can't feel. We were never supposed to exist."

At first I didn't know what to say. Then I laughed.

"Y…you're kidding right?" I asked.

You shook your head.

I looked at you in disbelief, letting go of your hands. "D…Demyx! I…I…!"

"I'm so sorry Olette. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." You said as you walked away, a dark void opening.

Before you started to walk, I grabbed you, crying.

"But—but you felt so real…!" I said.

"That's because I was pretending," you replied.

"So… you don't really love me?" I asked miserably.

Your face became miserable too.

--**--**

"N…no! I do love you! But I can't tell if it's true! I…!" I started to explain.

Your tears began to fall again. Why? Why does it have to be this way…?

"Demyx, whatever it is you're hiding from me, you can tell me," you said between gasps. "I—I'll try to understand… just stay and don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Olette…" I said as I pushed you away, avoiding your eyes. "But I'm doing this for you, too."

Then I started to walk away, hearing you call my name again and again. Before I could step into the darkness, you said softly,

"…so the Azure was a lie."

I gasped.

_Please be my Azure to death..._

_I will... as long as you promise to be my azure heroine..._

I ran back to you, hugging you again.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! I—I promised…!"

I felt your hand reach my head. "Thank you for trusting me, Demyx… I—"

"—Love you," I continued for you.

We stood up, our hands tied again.

"Well well well," said a voice.

I could recognize it; it was Axel's. I turned around and shielded you.

Another person cam out from the portal. Xigbar.

"We warned you kid… but you won't listen."

I called out my sitar and attacked, but they were powerful; they blocked it and attacked me back. You flew away, and I stumbled on the sand, hurt.

I wondered why I was hurt. I don't have a heart but—why…?

I felt my arms being grabbed by someone, and I was dragged into the portal.

"Olette! Olette!!"

"Demyx! Our promise!"

I struggled to get free, but to no avail, I couldn't get free.

My vision of you was fading.

"I… I promise…!" I said. But I couldn't help see tears fall from your eyes.

"OLETTE!!"

I leaned against my seat. The meeting was about me, obviously. They gave me strict warnings not to go back there or they'll either turn me into a Dusk or eliminate me completely.

Three days has a passed, and a new mission came for me, but I didn't really care.

In the new realm I was sent to, I dropped on a beach.

I shielded my eyes from the sunlight, as I noticed something pass my view.

I took of my hand off my face. I saw what it was.

The Azure butterfly.

_Demyx! Our promise!_

_I… I promise…!_

I smiled, holding out my hand as the beautiful Azure dropped on my finger.

"Olette…"

--**--**

I could sense Hayner and the others staring at me.

I've been acting weird since three days ago; I hadn't eaten a single Sea Salt Ice-cream.

I have one held in my hand as I walked around the shore; but I haven't eaten it yet.

I sighed as I unwrapped it, starting to taste the ice-cream.

Then something fluttered near my face.

I turned to see what it was.

The Azure butterfly.

_Demyx! Our promise!_

_I… I promise…!_

I smiled as I held out my right hand, the Azure dropping on my palm.

Tears fell from my eyes, but I was smiling.

"Demyx…"

End

**- - - - - - - - -**

Patrengkee: Sorry if it's kinda depressing! This is the only ending I could think of. Again, sorry, sorry, sorrrrrrry! D:

But I hope you guys like it tho! :)

And I promise I will make another chapter! I promise that I never liked sad endings! D:

The DemOre spirit lives on! :3


End file.
